Aiding Addiction
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Ben's been depressed, Kevin knows exactly what will make him feel better...but it just happens to turn into something else. OneShot


A/n: I'm attempting my story, called Accidental Vampire, but it didn't work out well. made me upset. I'll attempt it some other time. You can have a one shot for now. I'll explain some of this. This is kind of like the future, without the omnitrix and Aliens, but Kevin and Ben still know each other.  
And yes, I've been watching Ben 10 all morning. I love Kevin 11. Cause Kevin looked so weird when he was a kid. Seriously, if they fell in love with they first met, it would be like :O OMG KEVIN I LOVE YOU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH oo shut up. I'm a fan girl, and it's like...one in the morning. :3 have fun! It's a bit gory for my taste

**Aiding Addiction**

The moving truck vanished in a thick fog and from the window I sort of felt like the rain which was slowly hitting the window was beginning to delay the inevitable of the storm. I gave a sigh and put my hand under my chin, green eyes reflecting off of the window as the sky turned darker, and lighting lit up against the sky in what to me looked to be baleful eyes, eyes angry with me.

I moved my arms so they were across the window ceil; the window lower enough to climb out and sit on the roof where Kevin was earlier that day. I was just happy this was a studio and not an apartment or Kevin and I would get problems with all the people we had coming over day in and day out.

"Here's your tea." His voice came and I looked up at him in his dark jeans and shirtless upper body. He had just taken a shower and I already wanted him to do something for me, but he knew I was still so gloomy about Gwen losing her baby, and moving back in with her parents for a few months.

"…" I grabbed at the cup and adverted my eyes back down to the outside world and rain which was falling off of the window. In ways it was like they themselves were committing suicide, or just dying.  
"Thanks…Kevin…"

He sat down next to me in Indian style, grabbing at my arm as I put the cup on the window ceil.

"Ke-vin!"

"Don't Kevin me." He spoke as I tried pulling my arm off of the hardwood floors which was hurting my arm. "I want you to cheer up…I can't have you being gloomy Gus, you need to finish your set for the art show next week."

"But…with everything that's happened…" I looked back at the rain and Kevin grabbed my chin so I looked back at him.

"Then forget it…" He gave a smirk. "I know what you need."

Kevin pulled away and went back into the fridge where he grabbed two beers and I got up with a small run (trying not to fall as I did so) and made my way over to him, hand on his arm.

"Kevin, I whined a little, you know I don't drink anymore."

"Oh, come on…it isn't going to kill you to have a good time for once in…how long?"

I shrugged and moved over to the bed which was covered in white sheets and matched the buttoned down shirt Kevin made me wear for today. "I don't remember…"

Kevin followed me, already almost finished with his beer, or the sloshing of the liquid had shown, and handed mine which he already opened.

"Fine!" I angrily grabbed it and drank it, the taste making me want to throw up right there and then.

My eyes were blurry as I felt my body fall onto the bed, Kevin still next to me. It wasn't even two hours into it, but I was already drunk and my mind did one thing, and my body was doing another. I was only angry at Kevin, and possibly myself for this happening…I feel like I was blaming myself for what was going on. From Gwen's life, to Grandpa Max's. It wasn't fully effecting me until now though.

I laid on my side and pushed myself up, falling on Kevin in the process. I remembered the first time we got drunk together and he realized how shy and…cute he thought I was. It didn't hit me until now on how much Kevin really did mean to me, sticking with me through all those years and helping me as well. I even pushed into him, lips against my own; hands at his pants and pulling the zipper and button away.

"Ben, what are you doing?!" His voice rang with a blush on his cheeks, his boxers showing and he seemed to push me off of the bed.

"Kevinnnnn." I grabbed onto the bed and pulled myself up, eyes half opened and I was just standing there, body slightly swaying.

"Maybe you should lay down." He got off the bed and grabbed onto me so I wouldn't fall over.

"Kev…in…" My voice became soft as I grabbed onto his face and pulled him down, being forced into the wall by him, his hands at my jeans already working on the buttons and pulling them down. "…what are you doing?"

"I'm aiding to your addiction"

I felt his lips crash onto mine, and it also made me realize, when one of us wanted something, the other didn't no matter the situation and how it happened. I just guess how shy, or even my "cuteness" made him want it…made him want me when now I was beginning to regret it.

His hands roamed down my shirt, undoing the buttons and running his hands down my chest, back down to my pants as his tongue licked at my lips, gaining entrance to my mouth as my pants fell to the floor as our tongues rubbed against each other, my boxers being pushed down.

"Ke-vin!" I managed to push away and yell, "Bed!" His hands touched at my cock, "Now!"

Kevin obliged to it and pulled me up, my legs around his waist as he walked to the bed, keeping his arms around me so I didn't fall backwards. He threw me onto the bed and pulled off his boxers before getting onto the bed as well, pulling at my legs and pushing his cock into me, hitting against my prostate.

"It hurts!"

Kevin gave a grunt, slowly pulling out of me, before slamming back in, not caring whether I began to bleed or cry out in pain. He figured with the fact that I wanted this, I would have it, and his quick pace was getting groans and pleasure out of the both of us.

I only whimpered as my flesh was being torn at the rapid thrusts, tears of pleasures welling and soon dripping down my cheeks. "Kevin…!"

I looked at him as he shook his head, only beginning to move faster, he knew he was hurting me, but his pulsating cock only went deeper into my asshole. It just felt good to him, almost too good for him to stop or even slow down. I wanted him, and now it was what I deserved which still made me whimper which suddenly changed to low-voiced moans. I was slowly coming to enjoy this torment and pain, wanting so much for release.

"…hard…er…" I breathed, biting down onto my lip until it bled.

Kevin quickly complied to my wishes, beginning to go much rougher than before, his balls slapping against my ass. One of his hands went to grasp my hardened member, and began pumping him, frantically, nails scratching at the sensitive flesh. I only groaned loudly, my drunken body beginning to love the bitter torment on my throbbing flesh.

Kevin leaned over me, his tongue running across my lip, wanting to taste the fresh blood. I shuddered at the touch, even the touch of his hands gripping my brown hair tightly, and ramming relentlessly, making me red and raw.

"Ahhh…fuck…" Kevin growled out, the taste of my blood seemed to be sending him over the edge, making him quickly bite my lip, tugging at it and lapping up the blood hungrily, teeth digging into my flesh to create more wounds.

Kevin kept pounding in and out of me, trying to find that certain spot inside of me as his nails dug into my member, ripping at the flsh, breaking skin and letting the blood mix with the precum dripping from my shaft. He himself most of felt himself growing closer with every cry I let out, his dick throbbing painfully, so close to release. He only continued to pump me at a rapid pace, the strange mixture lubricating everything so well.

I cried out as the wounds were made, but as painful as it was, I had to admit it was sending me closer and closer towards the edge. One more wound made and I was sure my juices would spill. I just continued to moan louder and louder as my prostate was struck, hips twitching from such violent thrusting.

"…Ben…" His voice was raspy as he took my lip into his mouth, proceeded to suck on it, tongue flicking out here and there, desiring my blood, desperately, his dick continuing to batter me.

I let out an agonizing cry, unable to hold it in. I came impressively hard in Kevin's hand, moans still filling the air as he continued to ram me, and suck on my lip. My passage was starting to throb painfully, creating a small bit of friction for Kevin which made him groan and move from my mouth, shoving two fingers into my mouth, silently demanding me to clean up my mess (which I obliged to, it was salty and sweet, and mingled in blood. I even moaned against the fingers, my voice vibrating against them). I knew he couldn't take much more of this…I knew he thought I was tight, and he was close to releasing, but for now he kept pounding in and out of my body.

"God! Ben!"

The feeling of me sucking his fingers had made me nearly lose it, yet he managed to keep his composure for a few more moments, attempting to speed up his thrusts before coming, yet with my moaning I noticed Kevin couldn't take it anymore, and with a few more thrusts, he came hard inside of me, and I buckled my hips as he filled me with his hot sperm.

"Ke…vin…" My eyes grew heavy as Kevin pulled his fingers from me.

Kevin panted in between words. "Never…again…" He pulled out of me and looked at the bed which was covered in blood and semen. "We have to take a shower, and change the sheets."

I shook my head, not wanting to get up.

"Ben!" He panted at my name.

"Noooo!" I grabbed at him, pulling him at my body and rolling on top of him, still shaking my head against his chest.

"Fine…you win, no more beer, no more sex, and no-"

"Fine!" I shouted with a pout, getting off of the bed, and practically falling as I stood up, Kevin catching me quickly, yet, he almost fell to the pain in his side which made me laugh.

Kevin only glared at me as he slowly pulled me towards the bathroom, and I looked back at the bed, and for a second I could of sworn they were in the shape of wings. Kevin only pulled me into the bathroom though, so I wasn't able to see if I was right or not, but I was able to see the floor when I fell in the attempt of feeling qualm, the suddenly feeling which killed my stomach, and made him smirk again, as if it was all my fault, the alcohol and the sex.


End file.
